Yet More Shassie Shorts
by Geekerific-1017
Summary: Wow, I'm so creative when it comes to titles. You guys know the drill, these are shorts based on some of my favorite songs. It's Psych...It's Shassie...It's on! Warning: The reading of this content may make homophobic jerks cranky. Other detials inside.
1. Little Wonders

**AN: This new series of shorts is basically me trying to make up for the fact that I've hit a major writer's block in 'In the Midst of This Danger'. Hopefully you guys will accept this form of apology and not murder me with your flying fruit of doom.  
*ducks a flying pan*  
Really should've seen that one coming.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych or any of its characters. In fact, I don't own anything except for maybe a few notebooks and stuff. Wow, how sad is that? Anyway, no copyright infringement is intended.  
**_-Squeedle

* * *

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours,  
these little wonders,  
these twists and turns of fate.  
Time falls away  
but these small hours,  
these small hours  
still remain._

_**Little Wonders by Rob Thomas**_

**~*~**

_Six years ago_

_Green met blue, blue met green and from then on it was fate. They didn't know it of course but it was fate nonetheless. It was written in the stars, streaked across the sky for everyone to see. All they had to do was open their eyes. After all, denial is but a river in Egypt._

_*_

_Four years ago_

_They all had their opinions as to why Shawn had a grin plastered on his face._

_Juliet was sure it was because of the case he had helped solve earlier that day. It was a logical explanation after all, to be proud of ones self after saving the lives two young children. But that wasn't why the pseudo-psychic was beaming._

_When Gus dropped him off at his father's house he figured it was just Shawn being Shawn. He was a happy person by nature so naturally he was smiling. Another logical answer but also wrong._

_Henry came to the conclusion that Shawn had something particularly devious in mind and just rolled his eyes. Shawn was always coming up with half-assed schemes and plans that would make even the most mischievous of people wag their fingers at him in a parental sort of fashion. Again, that was not the case._

_No, the grin on Shawn's face didn't come from saving children, his happy-go-lucky nature, or his roguish ways. It was all because Carlton Lassiter actually smiled._

_At him of all people._

_*_

_Two years ago_

_The weight of it all came crashing down on Carlton around three o'clock one morning. It overwhelmed him so much that he had to get into his car and drive. He had no real destination in mind he just had to drive. Drive and clear his mind._

_He sped down the street trying as hard as he could to get the memory of a blood-covered Shawn Spencer out of his mind. He tried focusing on the road, that didn't work. He tried blasting the radio but that didn't work either. Try as he might he just couldn't stop thinking about it._

_They thought that the case they had closed two days earlier was just another open and shut deal. Well, everyone except Shawn. He kept insisting that their suspect had an accomplice but he didn't have the evidence to back it up. Carlton got a text from Shawn later that evening telling him to meet him at an abandoned warehouse on West 10__th__ Street so naturally he ignored it. Until a call came in about suspicious activity at said warehouse that is._

_Carlton tried his hardest to keep the next scene from playing his head but this proved futile._

_Just seconds after he and Juliet had busted their way through the warehouse doors he saw it. Saw the knife as it was plunged into Shawn's stomach three times. Saw the way Shawn dropped to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream. Saw the look on Shawn's face as he lay bleeding on the grimy warehouse floor._

_Carlton shook his head furiously as the memory faded. He couldn't understand why it affected him as much as it did. It was just Spencer after all. But as he pulled the car to a stop and realized where he was he knew that it wasn't just Spencer. Not anymore._

_He banged on the door about fourteen times before it finally swung open to reveal a very tired-looking Shawn Spencer._

"_Lassie? You do realize that it's people-are-trying-to-sleep o'clock in the morning don't you?" Shawn asked but Carlton didn't hear it, not really. He was too busy taking in Shawn's appearance. He had on nothing but a pair of boxers and his hair was tousled this way and that. It would've reminded him of the Shawn that had been appearing in his dreams lately if it weren't for the bandages that were wrapped around his midsection._

_Carlton breathed deeply as he passed the threshold of Shawn's apartment and pressed him gently against the wall while kicking the door closed. The kiss was needy and desperate and tongues and teeth and everything Carlton had wanted. Well, not exactly everything because he still had to be mindful of Shawn's wounds but it was good nonetheless._

_When they pulled apart Carlton was hit with the realization of what he just did and was two seconds away from booking it lest he make himself look like any more of a fool but Shawn held him in place._

"_Oh no Lassie-bear, I've been waiting for this for years. Now, you're going to walk your handsome Irish self into my bedroom and, like and or not, we are going to cuddle."_

_*_

_Presently_

The room was quiet except for the sounds of their light breathing. They laid spread out on the bed – Shawn with his head on Carlton's chest and Carlton with his right arm curled around Shawn's waist. Shawn couldn't help but think that nothing could possibly be better than that moment. Nothing could possibly be better than lying next to the one person in the world whom you truly love.

Love. About four years back that was just a foreign concept to him. Shawn never would've thought that he'd ever truly feel it. He thought that he'd go through life as free as bird and he didn't really mind that. But then he met Carlton.

Shawn turned his head a bit to look at the ring glistening on his left ring finger then let his eyes trail down to the matching one on Carlton's and smiled.

"Hey Carly?" Shawn said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Shawn?" Carlton muttered tiredly.

"I love you."

"Love you too Shawn."

* * *

**Okay so I thought this one was short, sweet, and to the point. Of course, you guys may not feel that way but I actually like this particular short and that's rare so don't ruin it for me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and any feedback or criticism of any kind is greatly appreciated. The next short should be up soon so until then my friends.**

_**-Squeedle**_


	2. Mad

**AN: I've been looking over the songs I've chosen for this series and I've come to the conclusion that they're all either fluffy or angsty. Quick question, are there any good songs that you guys think fit the whole Shassie deal that you'd like me to use? I'm open to any and every suggestion you guys are willing to give me because, while I can accomplish fluff, I'm not sure if I'm all that good with angst so…yeah.  
-Squeedle**

**

* * *

**

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain.  
__But baby can we make up now 'cause I can't sleep through the pain.  
__I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
__and I don't you to go to bed mad at me.  
__No I don't go to bed mad at you  
__and I don't you to go to bed mad at me._

_**Mad by Ne-Yo**_

**~*~**

They argued furiously that night. Contrary to what some might believe, it was the first argument they'd had in all of the two years they've been together. It started out from something so trivial, such a stupid thing to fight over. They were supposed to have dinner at Henry's that night but Shawn refused to go.

What Shawn neglected to tell Carlton was that he and Henry had gotten into it the week before. It wasn't their normal 'Kid, I'm disappointed in you. Yeah dad, what else is new?' spats. No, it was something much deeper than that. Shawn knew it just wasn't the right time see him yet.

Carlton didn't see what the big deal was. It was just dinner after all. Sure, it would've been awkward and kind of uncomfortable but he was confident that he could make the best out of it.

Things aren't always that simple.

The argument started out light enough.

"_I just don't see what the big deal is Shawn. We just go, have dinner, make polite conversation and then leave. It's that simple."_

Then it snowballed into a huge cluster of accusations and insults that left both men feeling low.

"_You're scared, that's what this is all about. You're afraid he'll start in on you about much of a disappointment you are when you don't even realize just proud the man is of you."_

"_How would you know anything about father's anyway Carlton? Yours was never around much."_

Carlton stormed out the door before Shawn even had the chance to realize what he said. When it hit him though he grabbed his jacket and decided to take a walk.

*

After a couple hours of aimless driving Carlton found himself back at the apartment he shared with Shawn. He really didn't feel like coming home but he was tired and had to get up for work at six.

Still fuming, he didn't even think of checking to see if Shawn was asleep in the bedroom he just laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Shawn wandered around aimlessly. He'd been walking for about three hours and his mind was so riddled with guilt over what he'd said to Carlton he didn't pay any mind to the car that was approaching all too fast behind him.

*

Carlton jolted awake when his cell phone stared ringing. He checked the time before he answered it and saw that he'd only been asleep for about an hour.

"Someone had better be dying." He muttered before he flipped it open.

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Yes Mr. Lassiter, this is Dr. Andrews from the Santa Barbara Medical Center. I'm calling in regards to Shawn Spencer and you're the first person on his contact list." When he heard this Carlton started shaking his head, not caring that the doctor couldn't see it, and walked back to the bedroom he shared with Shawn.

"That's impossible he's-" The rest of his words caught in his throat when he opened the bedroom door to find an empty bed.

"What happened?" he asked as if on autopilot.

"Well, it appears he was hit by a car. He's broken his left arm, three ribs-" Before the doctor could finish though Carlton hung up, grabbed his keys and was speeding down the road to the hospital in no time.

*

When he got to the hospital he rushed to the receptionist's desk to find out where Shawn was roomed in but she refused to tell him.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not authorized to give that sort of information out to non-relatives." She said and even though Carlton was sure it was just in his head he could've sworn she had a smug little smirk on her face.

"Did you not hear me, he's my boyfriend okay? So can please just tell me what room he's in?" Carlton said trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think I like your tone." Okay, so maybe that smirk on her face wasn't in his head after all.

"What tone? I don't have a tone I just-"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but are looking for Shawn Spencer by any chance?" Carlton turned to find a nurse walking up to him.

"Yes, how'd you know?" he asked confusedly.

"Oh, with the way he's described you I think it would be hard not to recognize you." She giggled a bit then continued. "He's in room 219B on the second floor."

"Thank you so much." He called out as he rushed to the elevator down the hall.

When he got to Shawn's room he stopped outside the door to take a few deep breaths before walking in.

"Carly!" Shawn exclaimed when he saw him. Carlton couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked cautiously taking note of all the bandages.

"I just broke some bones, I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that thing about your dad. It was wrong and mean and totally uncalled for and-"

"Shawn," Carlton interrupted. "I don't care about that. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Love you Lassie-pop." Shawn muttered before he fell asleep.

"I love you too Shawn."

**

* * *

**

**Wow, my second short in a row ending with 'I love you's. I'm not as partial to this one as I was with the first one but it's all good. I have to let you guys know though, when I first wrote this I killed Shawn but Lassie didn't like that too much so he threw me into a holding cell with five beefy pervy old guys and I caved like a little bitch. Anyway, please, please, please give me some song suggestions because I suck at this angst stuff.**

_**-Squeedle**_


	3. Save YourselfHalo

AN: Big thanks to **SpookyClaire** for the song suggestion!! It's something I definitely think Shawn would feel while in a relationship with Lassie so thanks Claire!! Also, HUZZAH!!

* * *

_So won't you save, save yourself  
by leaving me now for someone else.  
If I'm crying out don't listen to it.  
It's only my heart, save yourself.  
It's only my heart._

_**Save Yourself by James Morrison**_

**~*~**

If you love something set it free, right? Well, I've been trying to set Lassie free for half a year now. I don't get it, why hasn't he left yet? It's not that I actually want him to call our relationship quits, god no, I'd rather keep it going for as long as I possibly can but…

I just don't get it.

I'm Shawn Spencer, always have been always will be. I'm that goofy, happy-go-lucky overgrown twelve-year old and despite how hard I've tried, I can't change myself. I can't just wake up one day and be all 'responsible' and 'adultish', it's just not me. I'm still the same old Shawn Spencer that Lassie supposedly can't stand…so why are we nearing the one-year mark of our relationship?

Relationship, that word always seems to give me the creeps. In all honesty, it scares the crap out of me. How come it makes me feel all giddy and teenage-school-girl-like – and I mean that in the most manliest way possible – when it's comes to Carlton?

I don't know it's almost as if he actually wants this too and I guess I just don't want to hurt him. I want to the best person I can be for him but…I'm just Shawn. I always end up screwing things up, especially relationships, and I don't want to hurt him in the end.

I love him too much to be just another Victoria.

And it's not like I can just wake up one morning and go "Hey Lassie, it's not that don't love you and everything but why haven't you kicked my ass to the curb yet?" That's about the only thing Carlton and I have in common; we don't do feelings. It's also probably one of the main reasons we've stuck together this long.

Now here we are, laying in bed half naked and honestly, there's nothing else in the world that I'd rather have more than just being close to him. For lack of a less cheesy phrase, he completes me.

So here goes nothing.

"Hey Lassie, I've been wondering…"

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace.  
Baby I can see your halo,  
I know you're my saving grace.  
You're everything I need and more,  
it's written all over your face.  
Baby I can feel your halo.  
I pray it won't fade away._

_**Halo by Beyonce**_

**~*~**

He's getting restless, I can tell. It's not that he's getting bored per say, after a little over three years of knowing the guy I think I can tell when he's bored. No, it's almost as if he's unsure of himself, unsure of…something. It confuses me really. Shawn's not the type of guy to be unsure of, well, anything. He's always so confident and carefree.

At first I couldn't stand that about him. I couldn't stand how he could go around saying this and doing that and just know that he was right. That things, though they may have complications at first, would always turn out fine in the end.

Now…well, now I guess that certain aspect of him has grown on me.

That whole personality of his, that 'outgoing fun-loving' air he has about him seems to rival against my 'no-nonsense' ways. Our personalities seem to offset each other, bring balance to this relationship we have going. I'm addicted to his light.

I can't help but love the way he's able to get me to let loose, the way he's able to get me to be…me. I didn't think I could ever feel like that again after the whole 'Victoria' ordeal but then Shawn came along.

I guess that's why as look at him now with his head on my chest I can't help but smile.

"Hey Lassie, I've been wondering…why are you still with me? I mean, I don't know, it's just you're…Lassie and I'm just Shawn and I don't respect authority or whatever and I'm like this giant kid that stays outside playing even after his mom tells him to come inside and wash up for dinner." He says all this without looking at me and it all clicks. He takes a breath and I jump in before he can ramble on any further.

"Shawn, I haven't left you because I don't want to." It takes a few moments for him to look at me but he does and he's got a smile on his face that tells me he's reassured…no more serious talk.

"Plus, it doesn't hurt that you look damn good in that cowboy get-up either."

* * *

**Woohoo, a short that didn't end with sappy 'I love you's!! *waits for applause, gets crickets chirping* Fine, be that way 'cause I don't like your face! No, I love you guys, really I do. If it weren't for your reviews and stuff then I don't know what I'd do. Thanks you guys!! *hands baskets of chocolate chunkie pineapple shaped cookies to every reader***

_**-Squeedle**_


	4. You Shook Me All Night Long

AN: I seriously love AC/DC and even though this song can't exactly be called Shassie-ish I still think it's awesome so I'm going to use it. I wanted to use this song in my first series of Shassie shorts and then the second but I wasn't all that confident about what I had planned. Also, besides the lines from the song below, the sections in _italics _are from the night before and the rest is in the present.

-Squeedle

* * *

_You really took me and you  
shook me all night long._

_**You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC**_

**~*~**

_He needed it, needed it like he needed oxygen to live. He didn't understand __**why**__ he needed it or why the need was so great but he didn't care. He just knew that if he didn't get it soon he'd spontaneously combust due to all the pent up, overwhelming feelings he'd been having for the passed six months, three weeks, four days, seventeen hours, and fifty-two minutes (yes, he'd been counting) so he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove._

_It's not as if he didn't try to get rid of the insatiable, overpowering need. He'd been to numerous bars and strip clubs seeking a way to forget about it, seeking solace if you will, but his efforts always proved to be futile. So rather than trying to rid himself of his need he decided it was finally time fulfill it instead._

Shawn woke up that morning and immediately noticed that his bed partner had disappeared. He was a little disappointed but all in all he didn't mind, Carlton _did_ have a job to get to after all. To make matters better though when Shawn made his way into the kitchen he found a full pot of coffee waiting for him along with the comics section of that day's newspaper sitting on the table.

After a good sized bowl of cereal Shawn proceeded to rummage through Carlton's dresser to see if he could find some decent, casual clothes to wear for the day (he didn't want to walk around in the clothes he wore the day before and he didn't really feel like going home for some clothes) and after a long, hot shower he left the apartment making sure to lock up beforehand.

"_Spencer? It's three o'clock in the damn morning! What the hell are you doing here?" He heard him say it, really he did, but he didn't quite register it. All he could focus on was the pleasantly bare torso in front of him. Moreover, all the tight contours of said pleasantly bare torso. Who knew the detective was hiding such a nice body under all the drab suits he usually wore?_

_Before he even realized what he was doing he backed Carlton into the wall that stood just to the right of the door and pulled the detective's head down to connect their lips. This was part of his need. He needed to feel the man's lips caressing against his own. He needed the taste of a heated battle between their tongues. He needed to map out Carlton's mouth and memorize every second of it. Of course, this was only a small part of his need._

Shawn stopped off at a CVS store before he got to the station. He had to pick up a little something something. When he got to the station though he couldn't focus. Sure, normally he couldn't focus anyway and his mind was always all over the place but this time it was different. This time it was because it seemed as if nearly every five minutes the pseudo-psychic was losing himself in memories of the night before. The fact that Carlton decided that it was a brilliant idea to tease him didn't help matters either.

Every so often the head detective would walk by him and oh-so-inconspicuously graze his hand against Shawn's naughty bits. Almost every time Carlton walked past him or stood next to him Shawn would feel a sharp pinch on his ass or a light caress against the front his (well, Carlton's) jeans which would progressively increase their tightness. It got to the point where all Shawn wanted to do was drag Carlton into the evidence locker and let the man have his wicked way with him but ultimately resulted in more than a few trips to the bathroom.

_A minimal amount of words were exchanged before they made their way into Carlton's bedroom. Time for the second yet most satisfying part of his need. He needed to feel the man against him, over him, __**in**__ him and at the rate things were going it seemed as if Carlton needed it as well. It vaguely made Shawn wonder if the detective had needed it for as long as he himself had. That thought faded into the recesses of his mind when things decided to heat up to about the equivalent of an inferno._

_Loud moans, rapid panting, and the near harsh sound of skin slapping against skin were the only noises that filled the room. This was what Shawn needed. He needed to hear those sounds bouncing off the walls and echoing in his mind. He needed the feeling of his hypersensitive nerves tingling from all the delicious pleasure. He needed the feeling of being full._

"_Nghh…Fuck…Harder!"_

_Shawn needed Carlton and that's what he got. Over and over and over again._

Just when Shawn was growing impatient Carlton had been called to Chief Vick's office and that's when he took his opportunity. He made his way to the detective's unattended desk and planted his little surprise. He really couldn't wait for Carlton to find it. Shawn couldn't wait to see what the man's reaction would be. Would he be pissed and annoyed with him? Would he possibly let a small smile stretch across his exquisite mouth?

When Shawn heard Carlton talking to Juliet down the hall about a case he'd just gotten from the chief Shawn seized his chance for a hasty getaway and hid behind a column about six feet in front the head detective's desk so he could get a good view of the scene that was about to unfold. He waited with baited breath as Carlton sat down at his desk and stared bewilderedly at the card that sat atop it. Shawn hummed along with the song that started playing from the card when Carlton opened it.

'_Cause the walls start shaking.  
The earth was quaking.  
My mind was aching.  
And we were making it and you  
shook me all night long.  
Yeah you  
shook me all night long._

While Carlton stared at the card, too shocked by the song that was playing to close it before curious ears perked up and wandering eyes looked around, Shawn giggled (a very manly giggle mind you) from behind his hiding place. When Carlton heard it he looked up, his piercing blue eyes met with Shawn's mischievous hazel ones, and then (to Shawn's surprise) Carlton let an amused smile grace his lips.

* * *

**So there you have it folks. I'm still not entirely confident with this one but it's all good. I'll deal. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!! Let a chick know how you feel about it…that means review peeps. Of course, you don't HAVE to. It's not as if you're obligated to. I'm just saying…**

**Reviews are nice.**

_**-Squeedle**_


	5. Alive

AN: Okay, so I know what P.O.D meant when they made this song but, despite the song choice, that's not what this short is about. Lassie's not finding Jesus, he's finding Shawn. Also, this one's going to be a lot shorter than my other shorts…sorry. Lastly, I'm sorry but FF was being all douchey so I wasn't able to post this when I actually wanted to.

-Squeedle

* * *

_I,  
I feel so alive  
for the very first time.  
I can't deny you.  
I feel so alive.  
I,  
I feel so alive  
for the very first time  
and I think I can fly._

_**Alive by P.O.D**_

**~*~**

Alive…that's how Carlton feels whenever he's with Shawn.

Before Shawn Carlton lived his life by schedules and structure. He would wake up at five-thirty every morning, do all his normal duties at work, then come home and sleep just to wake up and do it all over again. Even with Victoria his life was run by schedules. He always knew what was going to do, when he was going to do it, how he was going to do it, and who he was going to do it with. Things were never spontaneous with him and he was just fine with that.

Until Shawn showed up.

When Shawn first showed up on the scene Carlton couldn't stand the guy. When Shawn first showed up Carlton thought of him as a childish, overgrown twelve-year old who looked at everything as if it were his next big adventure. Despite that though, Carlton had always (in the very, _very_ back of his mind) envied the way Shawn lived his life so carefree.

Carlton had always dreamed of living like that though he had just never dared to try it out. He never tried to let loose and just go with the flow.

Carlton guesses that that's why he actually agreed to go out with Shawn nearly eleven months back. They had just solved one of their most biggest cases yet and everyone was in a fairly good mood, Carlton had even let a small 'HUZZAH' smile grace his lips for about a nanosecond.

Shawn had walked up to him that night as he was finishing up the last of the paperwork for the case and ever-so-casually asked him out for drinks. When Carlton looked up at him, ready to tell where he could shove the invitation, he saw something in Shawn's eyes. Just a small little glint that seemed to say _'Come on Carlton, live a little'_ and he couldn't deny it. He found himself saying yes to Shawn's proposal and when he looked into Shawn's shocked hazel eyes he felt a wave of content wash over him. That night, that one little moment in time changed everything for Carlton.

Going out for drinks with Shawn changed his whole perspective about life. He wasn't exactly sure how but at the end of the night when he threw caution to the wind and gave Shawn the kiss of a lifetime he figured _I should really let go more often_. He especially liked the results of spontaneity when he felt Shawn kiss him back just as eagerly if not a little more.

The thing that threw Carlton through a loop though was the fact that the only person to ever make him feel like that was Shawn, the bane of his existence…or so he thought. It seemed unreal to him that he could only let go and live a little when around Shawn.

Ever since that night he and Shawn had been dancing (he's still not sure how Shawn got him to go dancing but he's pretty sure it had something to do with little to no clothes), swimming with sharks (which took a lot of persuasive sex on Shawn's part), and even surfing (he still doesn't have the hang of it yet but he's getting there).

So now, as he stands just a few inches away from the open door of the airplane he figures if Shawn's the only person that can get him to live then that's just okay by him and as he jumps from the plane holding Shawn's hand he feels…alive.

* * *

**Again, I feel that this one was short, sweet, and to the point. Hopefully you guys see it that way too. Also, I PASSED ECONOMICS!!!! Can I get a wha-what? I have American Government next so wish me luck. Oh, and since I usually only limit my Shassie Shorts series to five shorts I've decided to give you all a bonus short so stay on the look out for it.**

_**-Squeedle**_


	6. Bonus

AN: These next two shorts don't actually have anything to do with each other I just figured that since this is a bonus short I should give you guys all I can. Hope you guys enjoy it.

-Squeedle

* * *

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

_**Hot by Avril Lavigne**_

**~*~**

Shawn was sure that Carlton Lassiter was the best thing that ever happened to him. When Shawn first met Carlton he thought of him as a serious, guarded man who tended to be a little tight-assed at times. At first, Shawn found himself saying and doing almost anything to get a rise out of the detective. He found the man's expressions and actions highly amusing…at the time.

He wasn't exactly sure when his reasons for baiting Carlton truly changed but soon he found himself trying to get a rise out of him just to get Carlton to touch him, to throw him up against a wall in frustration. Shawn found himself saying brazen things to Carlton to see how he would react, not because he thought it was entertaining but because he was truly interested.

On one particular day, a little over two years ago, Shawn started to notice changes in Carlton's demeanor. He began to notice the ghost of a small smile being directed at him whenever the detective rolled his eyes in what was supposed to be annoyance. When the man would grip his shoulder to push him away from say a crime scene claiming they didn't need him Shawn noticed a new gentleness in the action. Mostly though, Shawn took notice of Carlton's lust filled eyes when he roughly threw him up against walls, cars, and other various hard surfaces.

A few months passed after that before Shawn even worked up the nerve to ask Carlton out for some drinks. This was new and uncharted territory to him seeing as how he'd never actually had to work up the nerve to ask anyone out, especially for something so seemingly casual. Even as a young child Shawn had been a very confident person. For some reason it was different with Carlton. He actually wanted something long-term with the detective.

It had shocked him when Carlton actually said yes to the invitation but he was pleased nonetheless and that night there was no distance between the two. There was no barrier that disabled him and Carlton from actually having a good time together and later that night when Carlton dropped him off Shawn decided to make sure that barrier never came back again and invited Carlton up to his apartment. Of course, Shawn's neighbors weren't too happy with him the next the next day. What can he say, he's a screamer.

For the past two years it seemed as though nothing in the entire universe could extinguish the blazing inferno that was their love and Shawn was quite certain that that would never change.

*****

[Warning: Extreme fluffiness of the preceding short may cause uncontrollable smiling. Please contact a doctor if condition lasts for more than four hours.]

_The birds, they sing with the morning rain.  
I can hear you breathing.  
My tries not to wake you end in vain.  
I can hear you breathing.  
You smile at me and say 'I love you'.  
I can hear you breathing.  
The excellence of a dream come true.  
I can hear you breathing._

_**Loves Morning Song by Patricia States**_

**~*~**

Carlton was greeted that morning to the soft sound of Shawn's rhythmic breathing. He wasn't sure why but waking up to the sounds of his boyfriends breathing never failed to calm him. It was like waking up every morning to the beautiful, enchanting song of an angel…as cheesy as that sounded. It just brought him to a state of serenity, especially when waking up in the early hours of the morning. It reminded him that the two years they've invested into their relationship thus far wasn't in vain.

Looking down upon Shawn's sleeping form Carlton let his eyes linger on the peaceful look on his face. He looked so calm, so…tranquil and despite his best efforts Carlton couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up into his throat. It was just so odd to see Shawn in such a state when usually the pseudo-psychic was bouncing off the walls in a restless fashion and acted with such energy and enthusiasm.

The chuckle that erupted from Carlton's mouth, no matter how quiet, was enough to rouse Shawn from his sleep and when Carlton looked into those murky hazel eyes he knew, as he did every day since he and Shawn first got together, that this was…right.

He watched as Shawn smiled and blinked tiredly a few times before speaking.

"Love you Carlton."

Carlton smiled. Even though he wouldn't admit (at least not yet anyway) he loved the way Shawn said that he loved him every morning and every night. At first, Carlton didn't understand why Shawn felt the need say it all the time. He asked him about it one day and was happy with the response he got. Shawn told him that it was because he'd never truly loved anyone outside of his family and friends (all his relationships in the past had been mere flings) and he'd said that he liked the way it felt. Carlton knew he'd never forget that day.

"Love you too Shawn." Carlton murmured as he ran his fingers through Shawn's tousled hair.

Carlton pulled Shawn in as close as possible to him and for the rest of the morning the two stared out the bedroom window, feeling quite content with lazing around in each others arms, and listened to the birds as they chirped out their sweet melodies while being accompanied by a morning rain. Carlton was sure that it was their loves morning song.

* * *

**Wow, okay so I think that last one might be the most fluffiest thing I've ever written (my reasoning for the warning). Also, while I may not own any of the songs shown in this series (or any of my other series) of Shassie shorts, I do own 'Loves Morning Song' because I'm Patricia. I wrote that poem (if you can call it that) a while back and I really wanted to use it so…yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!!  
**_**-Squeedle**_


End file.
